Everything But Extraordinary
by Beeeezus
Summary: For minilikescoffee's Couples Contest! It's a BADE! It's my first Victorious fic that I've published! - Beck doesn't like being ordinary, and Jade is anything but that!


AN: Hey all! This is for minilikescoffee's contest! It's a Bade fic, which I decided will be in the format of journal entries. It's somewhat in an AU but not really. I just made it so he and Jade haven't dated before. Hope ya like it! Oh – and it's to Anything but Ordinary by Avril Lavigne.

Everything But Extraordinary

**PRESENT DAY**

September 25

There is nothing in the world lamer than being the same as everyone else. Having to wake up every day and make sure you meet the expectations of society is boring. I feel like there is so much more than going to school every day and following the norms set it place by the majority of the unoriginal people. I only say this because I'm tired of being THAT guy. I guess a little background info is in order but I don't really feel like writing all that much. So here is the quickest version I can give you: I am Beck Oliver. I'm about 5'10. I have a nice build but some guys think I'm kind of skinny. They obviously haven't seen the abs I've been working on since 7th grade. I take time to make sure I have a nice appearance because I want to be an actor. Apparantly, since I've decided that grooming myself to look respectable and talented means that every girl I come across must fawn over me. I even have trouble with men, not gay men, straight men. I've never had a girlfriend, but yes I've been on dates. I can't sing very well but I like to dance. And, my parents are the most ordinary people I've ever met and have therefore turned my entire family (I have two older brothers and a younger sister) into completely normal people too.

Now that we have that cleared up, I can go back to my rant. I want more than anything to break free of this normalcy. It's restraining me from doing things that I want to do or acting the way that I want to act. Everyone makes fun of our Acting Teacher, Sikowicz, but I think he's the craziest and most wonderful human being I've ever met. I'm just tired of everything being the same all of the time. I need some flavor in my life. I'm going to go do my homework now, like a normal, regular boy should. Catch you on the flip side.

Beck

September 30

Today, at school, I got angry. I don't usually get angry. But today I got angry. We were sitting at lunch where there was an announcement from Hollywood Arts' own Tori Vega that there would be another Prome this year. Last year, I was lucky enough to be in Canada for the first one (I thank my lucky stars, and my dad every day.) I am not one for dances. They are too formal for me, and to be honest, I don't want to ask anyone. There is not one girl I have met that makes me want to go to a school dance with her, let alone anywhere else.

Right after the announcement, of course my friends (who actually aren't that ordinary for the most part, which I was thinking about earlier and it suprises me. Cat, Andre and Robbie are all pretty weird too) surrounded me and started talking about how excited that they were. Robbie asked Cat two months ago, way before the Prome was even considered again, (last year he made the mistake of asking her too late), and they were going together. Andre was listing off girls he might want to ask to me, although I wasn't really listening. And that's when it happened. Jade West came up to our table (she's friends with Cat), and laughed at us talking about Prome. Cat didn't seem to mind, as she kept rambling about what she and Robbie would be wearing. Andre made a smartass comment, but he's pretty afraid of Jade so it was under his breath and I just shook my head. She was too negative for my ears. But she turned to me, in between Cats rambles, and said, "I expect you'll be going with Miss Perfectly Normal and Perfect Tori Vega."

I have never been so mad. How could she just assume that because people like me and adore me that I would be going with one of the most annoying people I've ever met (and that is saying something because Cat can get pretty annoying, as can Robbie). Not long after that incident, which wasn't really an incident because I didn't react to her, Sikowicz and Lane BOTH asked me if I would be accompanying Vega (I never call people by their last names) to the Prome. Do I really look that stereotypical? I have depth. Pretty girls aren't what I'm after. I want to take someone with depth, that will keep me guessing and actually make me have to try – and if she's pretty that's a plus!

Beck

October 15

It's been a while, I know but lately everything has been too normal to write about anything. I mean normally I complain about how much I hate things being normal, but I guess I'm too scared to stand out, or do something different. Well I guess I was. I did something out of the ordinary today. I left school without telling anyone and you will never guess who it was with – Jade West. Here is what happened: I ran into her while I was using the bathroom pass in Math class. She was sitting outside of her locker, just messing around with a pair of scissors. I initially walked passed her, but she called out to me, "Pretty boy!" I turned around, slightly upset with her nickname as there is much more to me besides my looks. I asked her if she could kindly not call me that again. "Gotcha, Pretty Boy!" Really, Jade West? Are you that cruel? So I kind of went off (well as much as the calm, and chill Beck Oliver can). I told her that I had more to me than just nice hair, a good body and 'pretty face'. She snickered. "Let's go then," were her next words, "let's leave school and not come back for the day!"

As she gathered her belongings, I tried to figure out if she was serious. She was definitely giving me a choice, although she probably didn't really realize it. Should I stay or should I go? Should I stay here and do what everyone expects me to do, or should I do what I want to do and live life the way I think I should? I went with the latter. We left school and got coffee. It sounds normal, but really is never a normal moment when you are with Jade West.

P.S. Prome is on Halloween this year. Jade is on the committee, and somehow, she scared everyone into putting the stupid dance on Halloween. I might actually go.

- Beck

October 23

I got in a lot of trouble for skipping school that day, as the teachers called my parents, so I've been on house arrest. They never said that I couldn't have people over. I didn't tell my friends that though, just Jade, although I can't decide if we are friends or not. She's kind of moody and sometimes acts like she doesn't like me, but I guess that's just how she is. I like it.

Anyway, she's come over every day after school to do homework, but we usually end up bitching about the world. I know she appreciates my ability to bitch about how annoying the normalcy in the world is, but she won't tell me she does. She also has this ridiculous way of making every person in her life seem like the worst bad guy in a horror movie. I've never met them, but her family scares the living daylights out of me already.

With that being said, I think I'm going to ask her to Prome. I know, weird, Beck asking a girl to dance. She's just not like everyone else, and honestly, she makes me feel like there is something more out in the world than just doing what everyone else does and making a living. AND – she's pretty too!

Beck

October 31

Well, tonight was the Prome. And also the best night of my life. Jade agreed to go to the Prome with me on one condition, that we don't go as some cliché couple like everyone else will be going as. The Prome was of course Halloween themed. Most couples were going as famous couples – Romeo and Juliet, Beyonce and Jay Z, Barbie and Ken. Jade and I went as dead people. Yes, you heard me right – dead people. We looked scary and amazing at the same time. She did our makeup and hair and I helped rip and destroy her dress and my pants and shirt and cheap tie. We looked fantastic and the best part was, we acted like dead people the whole time too. Most fun I've had in ages.

I think people were freaked out that I took our school's resident "Mean and Super Weird Girl" to the Prome, but I think they were even more freaked out that I went along with her abnormal antics. Like I said thought, Jade doesn't make me feel normal. She makes me feel like I can be an individual without having to say I'm sorry, and to be honest, I love that about her.

Yes – I did just say love. I know that it's been less than a month, but I think I'm in love with this girl. I wanted to tell her at the end of the night, but instead, I just invited her into my RV, and we fell asleep watching horror movies, still in our costumes. Her head on my shoulder, my head on hers. I've never felt so weird, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Beck

January 14

It's been so long since I've written in this! I have a lot to update you about but I don't feel like writing that much. Beck Oliver is even lazier than before, who would have guessed! After the Prome, Tori Vega asked me why I went with Jade. I told her because Jade was perfect and she didn't try to be. Tori didn't like that and we really haven't spoken since.

I guess Jade overheard what I said about her and made fun of me for the rest of the day. "If I'm so perfect then why don't you marry me?" she teased. I loved every second of it. I've never been made fun of before. After she said that though, I somewhat manned up enough to respond, "I mean, we're a little young to get married right now, since we haven't graduated yet, but I wouldn't mind being your boyfriend."

I guess she doesn't hear that sentence that often because she whipped around, as I was walking behind her (she doesn't wait for anyone to catch up – ever) and kissed me. It was the best kiss I've ever had to pleasure of being a part of. I never really understood how to make a kiss passionate (since I've never had a passionate kiss, which has somewhat affected my ability to make a kiss on stage believable) but this kiss was beyond that. She made sure to give me enough so that I was satisfied, but not too much so I'd still want some more.

That was all a few months ago. We've been dating since then, and I'm usually pretty happy. Sometimes, she's really mean to my friends or my family, which kind of bugs me but at the same time, she's right a lot of the time, so I try not to get too mad about it. I found out Jade hates being told to calm down, if I want to have something go my way, I have to either bargain with her, buy her something or tell her I won't speak to her for the rest of the day. She's overly jealous (which sounds annoying – and sometimes gets annoying because I would NEVER cheat on her – but is actually pretty funny), and she's spiteful, and she's mean and she's obsessed with dead things and blood. She's the weirdest person I will probably ever meet, but I love her anyway. I love Jade West . She's making me a better person, and by better, I mean a more independent and weird one.

Beck

June 17

I'm going to do something really crazy today. Today was our last day of school, and senior year is finally over. Jade and I decided that we weren't going to tell each other where we were planning on going to college because then we'd spend whatever time we had left being sad that we'd be far away eventually. Well, at graduation, Lane announces where each person is going to go to school afterwards. Lots of students weren't going to go to school, but most were going to local Performing Arts school in California. Andre was going to UCLA to study music. Robbie was going somewhere local. Cat got into a design school in New York City. Jade West, to my very pleasant surprise got into Julliard. And me, well, I was going to NYU. It's 15 minutes away by car, 22 by public transit. Either way, we were going to be close, and that's the way I wanted it.

The reason I am writing in this journal today though is because I'm nervous. Jade told me the other day that she was proud that I turned out to be the kind of person I am now. "You're not completely extraordinary, but you're definitely not original," she had said. Well that is all about to change. I'm going to ask Jade to marry me today. I know I'm only 18, but if I don't spend the rest of my life with Jade, I'm going to spend the rest of it trying to find someone just like her, and that will NEVER happen. I bought her a ring, and I bought myself a matching one. I put them on chains. It's too normal to have an engagement ring on your finger, but these matching rings seem to fit our style.

Alright, I'm going to meet Jade. Wish me luck! I will let you know how it turns out!

Beck

**10 Years Later**

July 7

Oh, by the way – she said yes. I asked her to marry me, and she asked if I was sure. She didn't want me to make the wrong choice because life with her was never going to be easy or normal.

I told her that I wanted us to be anything but ordinary being normal is boring, and I'd been tired of it.

Beck (and Baby Ramona – because Ramona was EXTRAORDINARY)


End file.
